


The End Of It All

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A suggested ending for the eventual end of Supernatural (sob! we know it's all coming one day). Destiel, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of It All

Dean Winchester was fully aware that angels had the power to read minds. But with the way his life was at the moment, he just didn’t care. So what if his moment of triumph had been ruined by a beautiful face and his own slow-footedness? So what if he was the only miserable person in Heaven just now? He'd have plenty of time later to mull over how dumb he'd been.  
   
It had all started about a year ago, just as the final showdown with Crowley had gotten under way. A minor staffing change at Cas’ place of work, the Gas-n-Sip, had seemed small beer in comparison, but it had ultimately prove the one thing that would wreck what should have been the Winchesters’ greatest achievement, at least as far as Dean was concerned. He risked a covert glance along the row beyond Sam’s giant form to the cause of all his troubles.  
   
Irwin Halland (‘call me Hal’) Montague III.   
   
Dean, Sam and ‘Hal’ had come to Heaven to see Cas formally be accepted back into the angel ranks. The scruffy little nerd was due in any minute, but Dean still let his mind wander back to that time a year ago, when all his hopes and dreams had, almost without him noticing, begun to fall apart.  
   
+~+~+  
   
Cas had worked in the store with a number of other employees, but the two Dean saw most were Chet, a nervous little guy who, incredibly, was even more of a nerd that Cas himself, and Jolene, who lived up to the song title and was a gorgeous busty blonde. She had been exactly the kind of girl Dean would normally have gone for, but when she started, he was just beginning to come to terms with the idea that he might actually have feelings for someone of the same gender (with maybe just the slightest of preference for unkempt blue-eyed fallen angels), and doing the dirty with Cas’ co-worker had seemed wrong on so many levels. Then a year ago, Jolene had got pregnant – not surprising in itself, except the father turned out to be the perennially nervous Chet. She disappeared off on maternity leave, and Nora had to get someone else in at short notice. And she chose Irwin Halland Montague III.   
   
Hal was basically the male equivalent of Jolene; Dean hadn’t been at all surprised to find later that they were in fact cousins. And that would have been okay, except that Hal very quickly made it clear that his preferences extended to dudes, and in particular, nerdy little blue-eyed dudes called Steve who had perpetually mussed hair and a permanent five o’clock shadow. The first time Dean came across him, he was holding a ladder whilst Cas changed a light bulb, and the smirk he gave Dean as he entered made the man want to hit him. Except Hal was bigger and more muscular than Dean (and, he later found out, a black belt at judo, worse luck!), so he refrained. 

For the sake of Cas.   
   
He’d seen a lot more of Cas in the past year, particularly after the little guy had gotten his angel mojo back, courtesy of Gabriel (Dean still didn’t much like the archangel, but the fact he’d subsequently stomped Metatron into a puddle of goo, then bottled it and presented it to Dean had made him inclined to overlook any past dealings). But despite the fact that Cas and Dean had become good friends, it hadn’t developed into anything else, probably due to a mixture of Dean’s cluelessness about dating dudes and Cas’ cluelessness about humanity in general. And besides, during his visits to the Gas-n-Sip – the little guy insisted on continuing to work there, despite trying to save the world at one and the same time – Dean had come to realize that Cas and Hal were themselves getting more than good friends. Hal seemed able to make the angel relax in ways Dean couldn’t even begin to fathom, and in the end he had effectively given up and concentrated on defeating Crowley.   
   
He was dragged out of his reverie by the sound of a trumpet fanfare, and the huge doors at the far end of the chamber opened slowly. God was on his throne (still looking suspiciously like Chuck, and Dean really hoped that wasn't Becky sat beside him), and all was right with the world at last.  
   
Then Dean saw Cas.  
   
No, not Cas. This was definitely not Cas. This was Castiel, Angel of the Lord and Shield of God, glowing with a heavenly righteousness that was almost blinding to behold, yet Dean could still see the glowing halo lighting up the for once tidy hair (apparently Heaven’s make-up department did miracles!). His black wings flapped slowly behind him, and he walked steadily and determinedly towards his Father’s throne, where he went down on one knee.   
   
“My Father”, he said in his deep voice.   
   
“Rise, Castiel”, God’s voice boomed out. “Rise, o Angel of Thursday. You, with your human allies, have saved Heaven once more. You are truly welcome back into the Heavenly Host. Ask any boon, and it shall be granted to you.”  
   
Somehow Castiel seemed to turn the dimmer switch to low, and he was now glowing only slightly.   
   
“Three favours I would ask of you, Father”, he said quietly.   
   
God raised an eyebrow at him.  
   
“Three?”  
   
“Three”, Castiel said firmly. “First, whilst I know humans cannot be restored to life from here, a dear angel friend of mine was killed during one of our battles some years ago. His name was Samandriel; he had no part in my actions, but he was tortured and killed because my enemies believed they could extract information from him. I ask that he be restored to his place in the Host, and be given a reward for his efforts in helping me.”  
   
“It is done”, God said, clicking his fingers. “Next?”  
   
“I ask that I be allowed to return to Earth, and live out the rest of my vessel’s natural life as a human.”  
   
There was an audible gasp from those watching. Even God looked surprised.  
   
“That is an unusual request, Castiel”, he said. “We had hoped you would accept our offer of becoming a new archangel alongside your brother. Do you have some reason for so asking?”  
   
“I do”, Castiel said. “There is someone on Earth – someone I have only recently had feelings for – and I wish to pursue a relationship with them. If they choose to accept me and to build a Nest with me, my third request is that when our time comes, we die together, and that I be allowed to bring him to Heaven as a new angel.”  
   
God smiled.  
   
“You always were a little different from the other angels, Castiel”, he said. “But it was that difference that allowed you to help us. Your requests are granted.”  
   
Castiel smiled, then spread his great black wings and soared up effortlessly to where the three men were sitting. He looked quickly at each of them in turn, finishing with Dean, before the hunter felt the world spin around him – damned Angel Express still left him feeling airsick – and before he could blink, he knew all three of them were back in the bunker, although Cas was gone.  
   
“That was really good of him, doing that for poor Alfie”, Sam said.   
   
“Uh huh”, Dean said, eyeing his rival cautiously. Hal had never been to the bunker before, and frankly Dean couldn’t wait for him to leave. The sooner Cas mojoed him back to the store, the better.  
   
+~+~+  
   
Cas didn’t mojo Hal back to the store. Worse, he somehow persuaded Nora to allow the two of them to work parallel shifts for a while, so he could zap himself and Hal to work and then back to the bunker afterwards. And every time Dean came across them, Hal seemed to be almost draping himself round Castiel, and looking at Dean with an expression that was some way past smug. If he hadn’t been such a genuinely nice guy, Dean would have hated him.  
   
Okay, the genuinely nice guy had Cas, and yes, Dean did hate him.  
   
Dean tried complaining to Sam about all this, but his big little brother was annoyingly unsympathetic (‘how many chances did you have, Dean?’). The fact he was also annoyingly right was neither here nor there.  
   
+~+~+

Cas finally mojoed Hal back to the store, and when he returned that night, he was mercifully alone. Dean could not believe his luck, and determined that the next day he would make a move, one way or another. The following morning he woke early and headed to the kitchen – except passing his brother's bedroom, he saw the door slightly open. Being Dean Winchester, he naturally stopped to look – and froze.

Cas was standing in the room, his arms and wings wrapped round the gigantor, and Sam was gently stroking the wings, looking happier than Dean had ever seen him.

His own freakin' brother?

Dean stormed off to his car, got in, and drove off. He didn’t know where he was heading, but it was definitely away from here. He just needed space, and not to see his own happy ending turning to ruins before his eyes.  
   
+~+~+  
   
It must have been some time later when he woke, though when he opened his eyes, he immediately wished he hadn’t. Because standing tall and straight before him, like something fresh out of a movie, was a set of pearly gates. And standing at the rostrum next to them was - Samandriel?  
   
“Relief duty”, he explained. “I cover for Pete when he wants a day off. Sighteseeing in Rome, he said.”  
   
“So I’m dead!” Dean said heavily.  
   
“You drove your car full-on into a semi, Dean”, the angel said gently. “Heaven does kind of expect you not to try to end it all, whatever the circumstances.”  
   
“The ‘circumstances’ were that I lost Cas!” Dean snapped bitterly. “Heck, I survived demons, Purgatory, angels and leviathans, but I get done in by love! Thanks, God. That's just peachy!”  
   
The gates creaked slowly open.  
   
“I suppose at least I might get to see Cas”, Dean said hopefully.  
   
Samandriel looked decidedly awkward.  
   
“Ah.”

Dean stared at him. He did not like that 'ah'.  
   
“What is it, Alfie?”  
   
“Suicides aren’t allowed to interact with angels”, Samandriel explained slowly. “It’s not really good for those charged with protecting life to interact with those who throw it away.”  
   
Dean stared at him in horror.  
   
“You mean.... I can never see Cas again?” he gasped.  
   
“Sorry, Dean, but no. It is time you came in.”  
   
Dean wanted to argue, but felt it was pointless. Feeling totally exhausted, he trudged through the gates, which clanged shut behind him.  
   
“Dean!”  
   
He spun round, to see Cas standing the other side of the gates.  
   
“Cas?”  
   
“I’m so sorry, Dean”, the angel said, his black wings drooping dejectedly behind him. “If only you’d stayed. I talked to Sam.....”

“I know”, Dean said bitterly. “I saw you.”

“.... and he gave me his permission.”

Dean stared at him blankly.

“What?” he said eventually.

“Angels always ask permission from the closest family member when it comes to courting”, Cas explained. “Sam is your nearest relative, so I went to him this morning and asked if he would accept me courting you. He said yes.”

Dean stared at him in amazement.

“You love me?” he blurted out.   
   
“What did you think I meant when I said I wanted to win the love of someone on Earth?” Castiel said, and dammit, the angel looked on the verge of tears. “It was you, always you. I just hoped that now we had time without the end of the world being imminent, you might come to love me like I have always loved you.”  
   
“Always?” Dean managed to choke out.  
   
“Always. Ever since I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”  
   
Dean bit back a laugh at the familiar phrase.  
   
“And now, I can never have you.”  
   
A cold fear gripped Dean’s heart.  
   
“Then how is this Heaven?” he demanded angrily. “Being here without you – they might as well put me back on the rack in Purgatory!”  
   
“I quite agree.”  
   
Dean started, and stared at Cas. Only it was no longer Castiel the other side of the gates, as the wings got longer and golden, the hair lighter, and the whole body….  
   
“Gabriel, I am going to kill you!”  
   
“Hey! I saved your life, Deano!”  
   
“What do you mean?”  
   
Gabriel zapped himself next to Samandriel.   
   
“You didn’t think I wasn’t watching on, to make sure you didn’t do something stupid with my brother?” he grinned. “I saw you get into that car, and zapped you out just before the semi hit. I know the dream sequence is cheesy, but it’s bloody effective, isn’t it?”  
   
“But Cas doesn’t….”  
   
“Oh but he does!” Gabriel grinned. “Trust me. Everything I said came out of his feelings for you. And if you’d waited for just a few minutes longer, Cas would’ve started trying to get through to the most emotionally constipated man in the continental United States.”  
   
“So…. I’m alive?”  
   
“Yup! And I’m placing you back half a mile from the bunker, to which you’re going to drive back and do right by my brother. Because if you don’t….”  
   
“I get it”, Dean said hastily, gulping.   
   
“Good doggie!” Gabriel grinned, and pointed at him.  
   
+~+~+  
   
Castiel had returned to his room, feeling exhausted but happy that Sam had accepted his courtship of his brother. He was off work today, so he decided a nap would be good so he could be fresh when Dean got back from wherever he'd gone to. He snuggled into the bed and dozed off.  
   
He woke up to find a heavy arm resting across his side. For a moment he panicked, before he realized it belonged to Dean. Instinctively he tried to move away, but the larger man grunted and pulled him closer. Cas wriggled round until he was facing him.

“Dean?” he whispered.

A pair of groggy green eyes blinked open, and a smile creased the hunter's craggy features. 

“Cas.”

“Um, you're in my bed.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Is that a problem?” he asked.

Cas stared at him incredulously.

“Er, no”, he finally managed to get out. “No. Definitely not.”

“Good!” Dean growled. “Because I've got years of making up to you for being so... so.....”

“So Dean?” Cas could not help saying. 

Dean tapped him on the nose.

“I love you, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Shield of God, and he of the permanently skewed tie and impossible hair. I want to build a Nest with you. I want us to have our own white picket fence, cats, dogs and even kids. But above all, I want you.”

“You've always had me, Dean.”

Dean grinned at him.

“I'll say it; I've always been too dumb to notice. But no more. I promise I will spend the rest of my life making up for all my mistakes, and that I will always love you. My perfect angel.” 

Cas stifled a sob, and Dean pulled him into a tight hug. They lay there, just happy to be together at last.


End file.
